Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix
by broadwaystar32
Summary: When Harry and co. start their fifth year, they have no idea how different things will be. New characters join our plot, creating the ultimate mystery at Hogwarts. But things get dangerous. Can they save themselves? Please R/R!
1. Hogwarts Express

Harry was looking forward to going back to school as much as he always did. He was glad to get away from the Dursleys and back to Hogwarts. He headed down to the Hogwarts Express, only to see a familiar red headed clan heading towards him.  
  
"Ron!" he cried. "You got so tall!"  
  
"Harry!" was the response. "You're no shrimp yourself!"  
  
Then Harry turned to Ginny. "Hello, Ginny."  
  
"Hi Harry," she answered quietly.   
  
"Harry, did you hear the news?" asked Mr. Weasley energetically. "Hogwarts is going to be getting so many new students! This year, they even decided to-"  
  
"Let in a bunch of transfers," said Fred and George along with their father. "We know, we know, you've only said it about a hundred times!"  
  
"This is for Harry's benefit. They're also starting a school play! Can you sing and dance? You should see some of the shows these muggles put on. Amazing, really, the special effects they manage without magic..."  
  
Harry and Ron started boarding the train. Harry gave Ron a look, that plainly said, "I don't think I was cut out for singing and dancing."  
  
Ron just grinned and shrugged. Then he spoke aloud. "It's going to be an adventure this year, Harry."  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed, as they took their regular seats on the train. Hermione was soon to join them.  
  
"Did you hear about all these transfers we're getting?" she asked excitedly. "Since I'm a prefect, I have to help them out."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "We know you're a prefect, Hermione."  
  
Just then, a girl around their age approached the compartment, apparently looking for a seat. She had long brown hair and hazel green eyes. She was very tan, and dressed in comfortable muggle clothes, like jeans and a t-shirt. Hermione jumped up excitedly.  
  
"Are you a transfer? I can show you around if you want. I am, after all, a prefect."  
  
"She's starting to sound like Percy," Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Well, actually," the girl replied, "I was just looking for..." suddenly, she shrieked. "Alicia!"  
  
Alicia Spinnet had just come into their section of the train. "Jen! I haven't seen you in so long!"  
  
Harry looked up, surprised. "You two know each other?"  
  
Alicia laughed and said, "This is Jen, my sister. She's your age, fifteen. Jen, this is Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter."  
  
Jen looked at Harry briefly, then turned away. "Nice to meet you all," she said enthusiastically. "Well, I'm going to spend some quality time with Alicia, since I haven't seen her in years. I lived in the United States with my Dad. Come on, Alicia, I have so much to tell you!"  
  
The two girls went into the next compartment. The Spinnet sisters had barely been away two minutes when two other girls appeared. One appeared to be about 6 inches taller than the other. The taller one had soft blonde hair and vivid green eyes. The other had auburn hair, and a really nice smile.  
  
"Could anyone please help us?" asked the blonde.  
  
"Of course!" cried Hermione, jumping up. "I'm a prefect, I'll be glad to help."  
  
The shorter one smiled. "Actually, I already know Harry. Do you recognize me?"  
  
He studied her for a few moments, then asked cautiously, "Kat Zwigi?"  
  
"Yes!" cried Kat. Then, turning to Ron and Hermione, she explained, "I'm something like Harry's 3rd cousin twice removed, or something like that. The only way he could have recognized me is from photographs, though."  
  
"Yeah, you were in some pictures that my god father sent me."  
  
"What's your name?" asked Ron, turning to the taller girl.  
  
"Ivy Welch," she replied, and smiled at Ron.  
  
"I heard there was going to be a school play," said Kat. "Is that true?"  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, in an all knowing way.  
  
"Well, Ivy and I are definitely trying out. What about you guys?"  
  
"I don't know," said Harry, but at the same time Ron said, "Oh yeah, definitely."  
  
The two girls giggled, said, "See you later!" and left.  
  
"Ron, what got into you?" Harry asked him. "Why would you want to be in some play?" He studied Ron for a moment, then said, "It's that Ivy, isn't it?"  
  
"Well, she is pretty, isn't she, Harry?"  
  
He was interrupted, though, as someone else ran into their compartment.  
  
"What is this, Grand Central Station?" cried Hermione. Ron gave her a strange look, and she said, "Never mind."  
  
It was a small boy, who couldn't be more than 14. He was shuddering. Hermione immediately looked concerned. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing," he replied, trying to sound brave, but failing miserably. "It was this girl," he whispered. "She was so mean to me. I didn't mean to do anything to her, honest I didn't. I just didn't see her and I bumped right into her. She got all mad at me, and started cursing at me."  
  
"It's okay, now," said Hermione. "What did she look like?"  
  
"She was tall, with really long legs," replied the boy. "She had long copper colored hair that hung down to her waist, and cold gray eyes. And she had about three earrings, and a belly button ring."  
  
The three exchanged confused looks. That didn't sound like anyone they knew. "Must be another transfer," whispered Hermione.  
  
"Destined for Slytherin, most likely," replied Ron.  
  
"Well, don't worry about it," Hermione said to the boy. "I'll talk to the headmaster about it. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Isaac," he replied, "Isaac Mason." Isaac then warily headed to another section of the train, to find a friendly face to sit with.  
  
************************************************************************  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the train, Jasmine Moore was wandering around, looking for a place to sit. She had long copperish red hair and gray eyes. She looked just like the girl Isaac had described.  
  
She walked through, looking for a place to sit. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a boy. He was about her age, with pale skin and white blonde hair. "He's gorgeous," she whispered to herself.  
  
But she wasn't talking completely to herself. Someone else was listening. "He is cute, isn't he?"  
  
Jasmine turned in surprise. "What? Excuse me, I wasn't talking to you."  
  
"Fine, fine, it's not like I care." The other girl flipped her blonde hair back over her shoulders. Her brown eyes bored into Jasmine's. "My name's Sarah Benson. You'd better learn not to talk out loud, or someone else may hear you. Someone that's not as nice as me."  
  
And with that, Sarah turned and left, leaving Jasmine standing there.  
  
Anora Camor sat all alone in the next compartment. Not that she minded. She knew she was different, but she didn't care. Her long, dark brown hair hung in her eyes, and she pushed it out of the way. Her deep blue eyes carefully studied the book in front of her. She sat all alone, but she rather liked it that way. She was left alone to think and read.  
  
************************************************************************  
Another person sat all alone on the other side of the Hogwarts Express. He had his nose buried in a book on transfiguration, his favorite subject. His gray eyes were covered by his glasses, and with his short brown hair and innocent look, he seemed to be only around thirteen or fourteen.  
  
He was actually sixteen. And very smart for his age, especially in the area of transfiguration. He wished he could find someone to talk to. Someone who appreciated a love of knowledge as much as he did. As much as he hated to admit it, Antonius Aconar was lonely.  
  
************************************************************************  
Billie Renderz was seated on the train, watching the scenery fly by the window. She had shoulder length brown hair and deep brown eyes. She looked up in surprise as someone else took a seat next to her.  
  
The other girl had wavy brown hair with red streaks, brown eyes, and tons of freckles on her face. "Hi!" she said. "My name's Rain Violet Septon. What's yours?"  
  
"Billie Rendrez," she replied.  
  
"Really? Billie? That's an interesting name for a girl- not that I don't like it or anything, I mean..."  
  
Billie smiled, showing off her shiny white teeth. "It's okay. You have an original name, too."  
  
"What is it?" another girl had joined them. "Hi, I'm Susan Bones. I'm in the 5th year, Hufflepuff. You guys must be transfers."  
  
Billie nodded, and said, "Yes, from Scotland."  
  
But Rain said she wasn't. "It's a funny story, actually. You see, I was left in a muggle orphanage, and while I was there they gave me the name of Skye. Well, when I got the letters about Hogwarts, they were addressed to Rain, so I assumed they weren't for me. I didn't find out until Dumbledore summoned me to his office. I'm a fourth year, and I'll have a lot of catching up to do, and..." She trailed off.  
  
"What is it?" asked Billie.  
  
"Who is that?" she said, staring at a short boy who had just walked by.  
  
Susan gave her a confused look. "Who, him?"  
  
"Yes," breathed Rain. "The one with the camera."  
  
"That's Colin Creevy, he's a fourth year," Susan told her. "I just don't see why..."  
  
But Rain wasn't listening. "Colin Creevy, what a name."  
  
"Yeah, okay," said Susan. "Look, I've got to be heading back to my other friends, okay? So I hope I see you in Hufflepuff!"  
  
Billie waved good-bye to Susan, but Rain was still staring after Colin Creevy with stars in her eyes.  
  
************************************************************************  
Author's Note: I'm really sorry I couldn't include everyone in this chapter, but I will definitely add the rest of you to the next one. The first two chapters might be kind of boring, since I have to introduce all the characters. But I promise, that after that, it will be much more exciting. 


	2. The Sorting Ceramony

Later that night, all the regular students from Hogwarts were seated at their tables, and all the transfers and first years were standing, waiting to get sorted. They all had nervous and excited looks on their faces.  
  
All the first years were sorted, then it was time for the transfers. The first name was called. "Aconar, Antonius!"  
  
A brown haired boy with glasses timidly approached the stool and put on the hat. "RAVENCLAW!" It shouted.  
  
The table donned with blue and bronze cheered.  
  
Next it was the Gryffindors' turn to cheer, as "Albright, Julianne!" became a member of their house. She smiled tentatively at the trio, and Harry immeadiately noticed her ice blue eyes.  
  
"Anderson, Helena!" A girl with shoulder length blonde hair and forest green eyes smiled as she approached the sorting hat, and seemed pleased when the hat placed her in Ravenclaw. She took a seat next to Terry Boot.  
  
"Benson, Sarah," became the first Slytherin, and "Benfield, James," became a Gryffindor.  
  
"Finally, a guy!" whispered Harry, as the boy quietly shuffled over to their table. "It seems like there's a lot more girls."  
  
"What, and you mind?" teased Ron, who received a gentle shove from Hermione at this comment.  
  
"Shhh!" she told him. "They're continuing the sorting."  
  
"Caesar, Aurora!" cried Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Aurora, what a pretty name!" said Hermione. "Like Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty..." At this, she recieved another strange look from Ron, who she just rolled her eyes at.  
  
Aurora went to Hufflepuff, and Camor, Anora went to Slytherin. Dannan, Juliet walked towards the stool, her caramel brown braid swinging behind her. She went to Ravenclaw.  
  
"Johnson, Eva," went to Hufflepuff.  
  
"Lioncourt, Gabrial!" called McGonagall. A smirking girl made her way up to where the stool was waiting. She had long, fiery red hair and bright green eyes.  
  
"Hey, is that girl related to you, Ron?" Harry joked. "She's got the bright red hair to be a Weasley."  
  
"Of course not," said Ron, as the hat placed Gaberial in Slytherin. "Besides, no one in my family would be in Slytherin."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione cheered along with the rest of the Gryffindors as "Loja, Lisbeth" joined them.  
  
"Mason, Isaac," was called next, and the young boy that they had met on the train placed the hat on his head. It was long time before the sorting hat decided to place him in "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
After Isaac, "Moore, Jasmine," and "Ravenell, Kali," were both placed in Slytherin. "Rendrez, Billie," went to Ravenclaw, and "Septon, Rain," joined the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Spinnet, Jen," smiled as she placed the hat on her head, and grinned even more when the hat placed her in "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Tanya Stewart went to Hufflepuff, and Megami Tsuki to Gryffindor, and Shianne Wrighthart to Ravenclaw. Finally only two girls were left, two girls the trio had met on the train.  
  
Ron's head snapped up as he heard the name "Welch, Ivy!" And cheered the loudest of anyone when she was placed in Gryffindor. Only her friend "Zwigi, Kat!" was left, who joined the Hufflepuff table, much to Ivy's dissappointment.  
  
Everyone quieted down as Dumbledore started his yearly speech. It was the same as every year, except this time, he added in a bit about the school play. "I hope all of you will take the oppertunity to audition for the show. It is a wonderful chance for all of you. We will announce what show we are doing in the next few weeks, and auditions will be held in early October. Any questions about the show, please ask our new drama professor, Professor Becky Kolacki."  
  
Professor Kolacki was young and smiled at all the students.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "I would also like to welcome back Professor Lupin, as The Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, and Oliver Wood, who will be assisting with flying lessons and Quidditch games. Now, enjoy your feast!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Over at the Gryffindor table, Ginny Weasley was talking excitedly to Lisbeth Loja. "So, you're from Peru?" Ginny was asking her.  
  
"Yes," Lisbeth replied, smiling. "I attended Inti Llaqta Escuela de Magia y Brujeria."  
  
"Awesome!" cried Ginny. "So, is that Spanish or something?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry had overheard their coversation. "Really?" Hermione asked. "Well, do you think you could teach some to me? I mean, I think it's very important to speak other languages, in case I have to do some travelling, I think it's very dissappointing that Hogwarts doesn't offer alternative language courses."  
  
Lisbeth smiled. "Well, I could try. By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Hermione Granger. And these are my friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."  
  
"Really?" Lisbeth asked excitedly. "You're Harry Potter! I'm so pleased to meet you! I heard so much about you at my old school, when we were studying Relaciones Magicas Internacionales. That's Spanish for International Magical Relationships."  
  
Ron laughed. "Look at that, Harry! They even know you in Peru!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ron's laughter was echoed at the Hufflepuff table. "I can't believe they could ever think of doing that!" Eva Johnson said to Tanya Stewart.  
  
Tanya smiled, and her blue eyes shined. "I would never do something like that, of course. Just some prank some boys played back at my old school, the Klarevont Academy of Magic."  
  
Hannah Abbott jumped into the conversation. "We have some pranksters here too, you know. Fred and George Weasley. If you ever need a laugh, just ask for a story about them. They're in their 7th year."  
  
"What house are they in?" asked Eva.  
  
Hannah pointed towards the Gryffindor table. "They're right over there. In Gyffindor. They're the ones with flaming red hair."  
  
"Oooh, they're kina cute," said Tanya.  
  
Hannah laughed. "Actually, I agree. Much better than their older brother Percy, be glad you don't have to deal with him. He was a prefect, Head Boy, and he was a nightmare."  
  
"Who's the cute guy sitting to their right?" asked Eva.  
  
"Seamus?" asked Hannah. "I wouldn't exactly say he's cute." Eva shot her a look. "Well, then again, it's your opinion. His name's Seamus Finnigan."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Slytherins were not a joyful looking group. Just for fun, Jasmine would shoot menacing looks over to the Hufflepuff table, just to see Isaac cower away in fear. Sarah Benson sat closely by, not saying anything, but just watching.  
  
Meanwhile, Kali Ravenell was deep in conversation with Draco Malfoy. The two had known each other since they were very little, and were close friends. Draco knew all about Kali's horrific past, but at the moment, their mind was on lighter things.  
  
"Try out for the Quidditch team," Draco suggested. "You're a great Chaser, and we need a new one."  
  
"You're seeker, right?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, and I've got a Nimbus 2001. Our whole team's got em. If you make it, I'll get my dad to buy you one, too. Maybe this year, we'll actually beat the Gryffindors."  
  
Draco glanced over to his left. Gaberial de Lioncourt was seated there, scribbling away in a notebook. Her fiery red hair fell in her face as she wrote furiously. Draco grabbed the notebook out of her grasp.  
  
"Hey!" She cried. "Give it back!"  
  
"Not til I've read it first," replied Draco, holding it out of her reach. He opened it up, but couldn't decipher a word of it. "I can't read this! What language is it?"  
  
Gaberial smirked. "It's Greek."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A small group of students crowded around the teachers area. James Benfield and Ann Wrighthart were questioning Professor Kolacki about the school play.  
  
Professor Kolacki laughed. "We haven't decided anything yet. I have no idea what show we're doing! Besides, how much about muggle theater do you guys know, anyway?"  
  
James smiled proudly and said, "I'm from a muggle family. "I know lots about it. My Mother did a lot of community theater. I always used to go and watch her."  
  
"And I've gone to a muggle school since I was little," piped in Ann. "I know a little bit."  
  
"Well, as soon as I know anything, I'll be sure to inform you," Professor Kolacki promised.  
  
Megami Tsuki stood near the teacher's table, watching Oliver Wood. She was so excited that he was there! He'd played professional Quidditch before, she'd seen him when he'd played an away game against her home country's team in America. She never thought she's get the chance to meet him, and here he was!  
  
Juliet Dannan's face mirrored Megami's, but her object of affection was from a different source. She couldn't take her eyes off the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin.  
  
************************************************************************  
Aurora Caesar and Helena Anderson sat together at the Ravenclaw table. Julie Albright, from Gryffindor, leaned over to join in their conversation. Julie and Aurora had met briefly on the train.  
  
"There he is, Julie, there he is!" whispered Aurora. "Right down at the end of your table."  
  
"The famous Harry Potter," breathed Julie. "He's wonderful, isn't he? He and his red headed friend... the best looking ones in this school."  
  
"I don't know, I'd argue that blonde haired Slytherin would beat out the red head," joked Aurora.  
  
"I think we need a third party to make this decision," said Julie.  
  
"Hey, Helena," said Aurora. "Who's better? The red headed Gryffindor or the blonde Slytherin?"  
  
But Helena didn't answer. She was too busy staring at a boy with golden blonde hair at the end of her own table. Terry Boot.  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: Whew! I finished the introductory chapters. Okay, I'm pretty sure every one was mentioned. I know everyone was mentioned briefly in the sorting, and each character was talked about a bit more either on the Hogwarts Express or in the Great Hall. I'm sorry if this chapter was kinda boring, but now we can really start the action!  
  
Now I need your help. Help me decide on a school play! It has to be one I know a lot about, so here are your choices. Oliver, The Music Man, Bye Bye Birdie, or Into The Woods. If there's another one you would like that I haven't listed it, mention it anyway and I'll see if I'm familiar with it. I can't make any promises, though. Please mention your choice in your review! 


	3. The Order

A group of nervous Hufflepuffs sat clustered at a table in the dungeons, waiting for Professor Snape to come in and start class. Rain Septon was talking quietly to those next to her.  
  
"I've heard this is a really hard class," she murmured. "I don't know anything! I only just found out I was a witch this summer! How will I catch up?"  
  
"At least we have Potions with the Ravenclaws," Tanya whispered. "I heard that Potions with the Slytherins is torture... of course, I would prefer to have it with the Gyffindors, but oh well..."  
  
"So would I!" sighed Kat. "I miss Ivy! She's such a great friend, I hate not having many classes with her. Of course, we've got Herbology with them."  
  
"I heard Professor Snape is really mean!" Eva's voice was a bit louder than the others. "I'm nervous..."  
  
"Don't worry Eva, if he's mean to you, I'll... I'll..." Isaac stuttered for a moment. "Well, I'll do something!"  
  
Eva smiled. "Thanks, Isaac," That was nice of him, she thought. He's kind of cute when he gets worked up about something.  
  
"Sure, Eva! If that greasy, hook nosed git tries anything, I'll..." Isaac faltered off again, seeing the look on Eva's face. Then he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"And what will you do, Mr. Mason?" asked an oily voice.  
  
Slowly, trembling, Isaac turned around. "N-nothing, sir!" he squeaked.  
  
"No, I believe you will be reporting to detention next week." With that, the Professor turned away from him.  
  
Isaac buried his head in his hands. That was awfully unfair! Here it was, his first day of classes, and already he had a detention. Nothing like this ever happened at his old school. He was always a quiet, studious boy.  
  
Eva leaned over quietly and tapped him on the shoulder. "It's okay, Isaac," she whispered. "I'm sure we can talk to Professor Sprout or someone about getting you out of it."  
  
"Miss Johnson!" barked Snape. "No talking! Now tell me, Johnson, what color should a correctly prepared Shrinking Solution turn?"  
  
Eva turned nervously to Isaac, who looked helplessly back. "Umm, orange?" she guessed.  
  
"No," said Snape. "It should not turn orange unless you want it to become a poison."  
  
About three or four hands shot up on the other side of the room. Snape turned to them. "I don't recall asking you Ravenclaws to show off," he snapped at them.  
  
"But Professor Snape!" cried Ann Wrighthart. "I know the answer!"  
  
"I don't really care," said Snape.  
  
Ann continued anyway. "A shrinking solution should turn a bright-"  
  
Professor Snape cut her off. "Do you want to join Mr. Mason in detention? I did not ask you to speak!"  
  
Ann was silent. Snape continued. "Your shrinking solution should turn a bright, acid green. Now get to work on them! And if I see anyone with a solution that is orange-" at this point he turned and looked at Eva. "Then they can come after classes for a bit of 'extra help.'"  
  
The class got down to work, whispering under their breath to each other. "Wait... how many rat spleens do you need?" whispered Hufflepuff Aurora to a nearby Ravenclaw.  
  
"Just one," muttered Antonius. He then turned back to his own potion. Shrinking Solutions. What kind of work was this for a fifth year, anyway? He'd done Shrinking Solutions at his old school in his third year. What a waste of time. He could be practicing something useful, like Transfiguration.  
  
Juliet sliced her daisy roots silently. Professor Snape strode by her. "Dannon! Make those daisy roots thinner!" Juliet went on with her work, making the roots a bit thinner. Snape turned away.  
  
Billie leaned across the table to Helena. "So, are you going to be in play?"  
  
"Yup, I think so. What about you?"  
  
"Most definitely! I'm a drama queen all the way."  
  
Helena turned to her right, to Terry Boot. "Terry, are you going to try out for the school play?"  
  
"I don't know," said Terry. "I'm not exactly sure I'm a great singer."  
  
"Oh, come on!" urged Billie. "You should at least try!"  
  
Terry thought for a moment. "Well, maybe I will."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Professor Snape. "Not that many dead caterpillars, Boot! That looks like a pretty miserable Shrinking Solution!"  
  
As Snape strode over to the Hufflepuffs, Helena muttered under her breath, "I think this is going to be a long class."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Gryffindors were having a lot of fun in their first Defense Against The Dark Arts class.  
  
"Today we will start with studying fairies," announced Professor Lupin.  
  
"Fairies?" asked Seamus nervously. "They wouldn't be anything like Pixies, would they? Because you know we had an encounter with Pixies in our second year..."  
  
The rest of the class laughed. "Yes, I know all about the Pixies with Professor Lockhart," said Lupin. "But I think we'll be able to keep these fairies under control.  
  
"Now, can anyone tell me what other animal is similar to a fairy?"  
  
As usual, Hermione's hand shot into the air. "The Doxy, sometimes known as the Biting Fairy, can often be confused with the Fairy, though it is an entirely separate species." Hermione, of course, sounded like a text book.  
  
"Very good, Hermione. Five points to Gryffindor. Can anyone else tell me some of the differences between Doxies and Fairies?"  
  
Again, Hermione's hand went up. But so did Jen Spinnet's. Lupin called on her.  
  
"Umm, the Doxy is shaped like the fairy, but has a hair on it's body and an extra set of arms and legs. Also, Doxies have rows of sharp venomous teeth."  
  
"Correct. Five more points to Gryffindor." Hermione looked surprised. Jen shrugged and whispered, "we studied Doxies at our old school." Hermione nodded, and Harry smiled at her. Jen looked away.  
  
Lupin continued. "Now, we're not going to have an Doxies with us today. But we do have some fairies here. Now, as strange as this may seem, I want you to become friends with your fairy. Talk to it. It won't talk back, but it will understand you. Now, can I have a volunteer?"  
  
No one volunteered. "Come now, someone must want to help me." No one did. "All right. I'll pick someone. James Benfield, come up here and help me."  
  
James shrugged and walked to the front of the room. Professor Lupin revealed a small fairy. James stood there helplessly.  
  
"It's okay, James. Don't be shy. Come, talk. Just say hello."  
  
"Uh, hi," said James quietly. Silence followed, and then a few giggles from the class. Lupin smiled.  
  
"All right, class, I'm giving you all fairies now. I don't want to put too much pressure on one person."  
  
Lupin gave fairies to the rest of the class, and James continued talking to his. "So, umm... do you have any other fairy friends?"  
  
The fairy buzzed around his head. He tried to swat at it, and the fairy grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled. "Ow!" he yelled.  
  
The class looked up in surprise, then started to laugh. Professor Lupin smiled and went over to James. He spoke to the fairy. "Would you mind becoming an ornament on my desk?" he asked it.  
  
The fairy, pleased, flew over and posed on his desk. "Does anyone know what just happened, and why?"  
  
Ivy raised her hand. "Fairies are very vain, and are very willing to show off and become an ornament or something to admire."  
  
"Yes, that's correct. But Fairies are also very quarrelsome, so be careful not to insult it." Just then the bell rang. "I'm afraid that's it for today. Do I have any volunteers to stay after and help me round up the fairies?"  
  
Lisbeth and Julie stayed after. Lisbeth had a special gift with fairies, and had immediately made friends with hers. It didn't take them long at all to round them up with the help of Professor Lupin. They then headed down to the Great Hall for supper.  
  
************************************************************************  
Everyone was chattering excitedly in the Great Hall. At the Gryffindor table, Neville was talking to Harry and Ron.  
  
"I'm a failure," he confessed. "I'm not any good at Potions. It's going to be just like last year. Why can't Potions be easy, like Herbology?"  
  
Ann Wrighthart, who had been walking across the room, overheard him. She stopped and walked over.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but I couldn't help overhear what you were saying." Neville looked up at her. "So, if you want, I could tutor you in Potions... I'm pretty good at it; we were pretty advanced at my old school."  
  
Neville nodded. "Really? Thanks a lot. Could I meet you in the library this Saturday?"  
  
"Sure!" Ann smiled, and then headed over the Ravenclaw table.  
  
Professor Dumbledore silenced everyone. "May I have your attention, please? Thank you. Now, I have two announcements to make. One is about the school play. The other is far more serious and important."  
  
He glanced around the room. "As you may have noticed, we have a lot of new students this year. There is an explanation for that. All of the new students this year, along with some old ones, are members of a very important group." He paused. "You all make up The Order Of The Phoenix."  
  
************************************************************************  
A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to get this chapter out! I've been so busy, especially with school, and with Pippin rehearsals. I had a big Chemistry test in school, but I studied really hard and I ended up getting a 98, so I'm really pleased.  
  
Also, I'm sorry I didn't get to include the Slytherins in this chapter. I promise, they'll be in the next one.  
  
And as you can see, the school play will be announced next time. If you didn't place your vote in last time, please do so this time! The choices are Bye Bye Birdie, Oliver, Into The Woods, and The Music Man.  
  
Many people who have characters in my story have started their own interactive fic. Way to go, guys! I think it's awesome. If you have an interactive fic, I would love to be in it, so tell me about it! Thanks, guys!  
  
Oh yeah, I knew I almost forgot something... Please review!! 


End file.
